


The Lesser of Two Evils

by ArtemisRae



Series: Alphabet Challenge [36]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid approaches dragon training with the same intensity as anything else. Hiccup makes a choice between work and "pleasure".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lesser of Two Evils

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a second round of Alphabet Challenge at my Livejournal, where I was given a prompt for every letter of the alphabet. My prompt for this fic was "choices"

* * *

  
_choice_  
-noun  
1\. an act or instance of choosing; selection  


* * *

“So how long do you think it’ll take to make a new saddle?” Astrid asked, using one hand to lever herself up onto the counter and tilting her head at Hiccup.

He laid his hammer down and turned to stare at her; the look on his face was far less good natured than hers. “I’m working on it. And does it really matter? You won’t be able to ride again for at least two months.”

Astrid frowned and held her bandaged arm, cradled in a sling, closer to her body. “That’s hardly fair. I don’t think it’ll be that long. And just because I can’t fly doesn’t mean my Nadder is grounded too. Someone has to work her out, Hiccup. I need a saddle.”

“No,” Hiccup corrected, “what you need is your third saddle in as many months. If you weren’t causing yourself bodily harm at the same rate I’d think you were doing it on purpose.”

“Are you going to make me a saddle or not?” Astrid asked, a note of annoyance creeping into her voice.

“You know what?” Hiccup crossed his arms and leaned back against his anvil defensively. “Maybe I won’t.”

Astrid sighed and set her jaw, drumming the fingers of her unbandanged arm against her thigh. “Okay,” she finally conceded, her tone bright and cheerful, “That’s fine. Don’t make another saddle. I’ll just hitch with you and Toothless.”

Hiccup narrowed his eyes and thought about the last time Astrid had been without a saddle and forced to hitch with him.

Oh right. That time he couldn’t remember. On account of the _concussion_.

“Give me two days,” he promised. “I’ll get your saddle done.” 


End file.
